rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Out of Mind (Episode)
Am I the only one who thought it was really cool how they green screened Carolina, the mongoose, and Epsilon into Halo 2 in this episode? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 03:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I FUCKING KNEW IT I thought they might do something like this to show Relic, but then I was like nuuuuuuuuu maybe they'll go to Longshore because that's actually in Halo 3 but NO THEY WENT HERE I WAS RIGHT AND IT WAS AWESOME Though one inconsistency I found is, how the fuck and why the fuck is the Mongoose even there? I never got to play the map but from what I can tell you just go through that teleporter and up to the top of the tower. So why did Carolina need to bring it up there, and how could she even do that? Don't teleporters not teleport vechicles? I suppose they could in the RvBverse but it still leaves the question of WHY WOULD SHE XD Western Gen (talk) 03:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) a memory isn't the memory form season 8 when he took all of the directors entries, maybe the director let freelacer use it. and when york says south. could that mean shes south carolina JB nine90 (talk) 07:51, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that too TheBluester (talk) 20:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ...He means South Dakota... —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko'']] 20:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Donut? Just food for thought, since they're going to Vallhala next episode, that probably means they're going to find Donut alive :D I can't wait to have the Red Team back together again. CyrusArc 15:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) thats the point of the next episode and also why they mentioned donut in this episode 20:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Epsilon york? in this episode york is not a epslion copy it is a memory from epsilon delta.the prove is when york said that delta was recording it so can someone remove this or can they prove it is a epsilon copy and not a memory 20:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You're right. It's simply a memory display of York. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Which also bring up a couple pints 1. The Article switches between saying Holo-York and Epsilon-York so we need to choose one, I say Holo-York. 2. It also only says Epsilon-Delta the whole time even though it's only Epsilon-Delta when he's talking to Carilona, while the delta heard conversing with York was the Original Delta so should those not be change to Holo-Delta then or Delta(off Holo)? Cory Jaynes (talk) 01:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) It should simply be Delta. I'll make the changes. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Cory Jaynes (talk) 02:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The Errera/Herrera Issue So, as I'm sure most know, there has been some debate regarding the name of the club York and Carolina mention. At current standing, it's listed as Herrera. Personally, I think it's Errera and I'll explain why. *I don't really hear an H when they say it. Might sound that way because Carolina starts saying the name just after York starts, but no H sound stands out to me. *As for the subtitles saying Herrera, whoever does the subtitles doesn't always do a perfect job at them. For example, in Fighting Fire, Sigma's "Protocol is just another way of saying rules, Delta" line is subtitled "Protocol is just another way of saying rules don't apply." In this episode, Tex's "Damnit! Jam!" line is subtitled "Damnit! Damn!" *The Club Errera logo on the lighter. I don't really see why they would put the Errera logo on the lighter, then make the lighter a part of how York and Carolina met if the club was called Herrera. Maybe they meant it to be Herrera, I just don't see it as likely. Anyway, figured I would throw in my two cents before I logged off for the night. --Jonsey117 (talk) 03:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC)